


Promesas Inquebrantables.

by SamGyllenhaal



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angry Erik, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Big Dorkface, Erik is a Sweetheart, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Psychiatric Patient Stiles Stilinski, Romance, X-Men References, X-Men: First Class References
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGyllenhaal/pseuds/SamGyllenhaal
Summary: Todo comienza la fría primavera de 1962, Charles Xavier un joven a punto de graduarse como profesor de genética es contratado por Hank McCoy para cuidar de Erik Lehnsherr,  el paciente más enigmático que haya pisado la residencia.Lehnsherr, conocido como un hombre con un turbio pasado, ve en Charles una oportunidad de cambiar,  pero el problema comenzará cuando Charles le haga a Erik, una promesa difícil de cumplir.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, después de meditarlo unos días, he decidido publicar mi primera fic Cherik. Espero les guste. Está terminado, pero cada semana actualizaré la página.
> 
> Si se les hace más cómodo, pueden leerlo en wattpad, les dejo el link.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/89338579-promesas-inquebrantables-cherik

Charles se encontraba moviendo sus pies con la mirada cabizbaja manteniendo sus brazos en los respaldos de la silla.  
No tenía más de dos horas que esperaba su turno para pasar y ser entrevistado por el dueño de aquella casa de “Residentes mentales”. Como cariñosamente los llamaban en el anuncio que visualizó en la entrada de la Universidad.  
Charles suspiró pesadamente.  
El castaño observó que se encontraban varios compañeros de la universidad, y gente que no lograba reconocer, quienes se estaban postulando para el puesto.  
Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido, ya que muchas de esas personas parecían más capacitadas. A pesar de que Hank McCoy, el dueño de la residencia, comentó en el anuncio que le bastaba alguien paciente y comprensivo. Observó que muchos de esos compañeros estaban aprovechando la oportunidad para entender mejor a estas personas, porque se asemejaban con sus carreras de psicología o psiquiatría.  
Charles se levantó de su silla dispuesto a irse, pero Hank, un hombre casi de su misma edad, alto, de cabellos castaños y grandes gafas, salió de su oficina con un postulante que salía de la habitación, para llamarlo a él.  
— Charles Xavier— dijo el hombre, observando a sus lados.  
Un joven bajito de irises azules, respondió al llamado después de meditarlo unos segundos, y con una sonrisa saludó al hombre y entró a su oficina.  
— Lamento si tardé, señor Xavier—, continuó el hombre de gafas, mientras nervioso, revolvía entre las hojas de su escritorio—. Ha llegado un significativo número de aspirantes y me hacen más difícil la decisión.  
— No se preocupe, entiendo— Charles le contestó con una sonrisa.  
— Entonces, empecemos— dijo McCoy con una sonrisa— ¿ha trabajado antes como cuidador de alguien?  
— La verdad es que no— confesó con una vergüenza visible en su rostro.  
— Oh, eso no es problema, Charles— dijo Hank al observar el rostro contrario— no es un requerimiento muy indispensable, pero me servirá saber que eres lo suficiente paciente y comprensible.  
— Bueno— contestó con más confianza Charles— es algo que puedo asegurar tener, he tratado con gente muy difícil en el pasado.  
Hank no contestó, su mirada se mantenía entre el montón de papeles. Casi un minuto después, tomó la palabra rompiendo nuevamente el silencio.  
— Aquí dice que estudias algo relacionado a la genética, ¿es correcto?  
— Claro— dijo Charles un poco extrañado—. Pronto saldré como profesor de genética.  
— Me parece que actualmente trabajas en una tesis sobre la evolución humana.  
— Sí, estoy a capítulos de acabarlo, me sorprende lo famoso que se ha vuelto mi tema— contestó sorprendido— ¿cómo se ha enterado?  
— Es algo que se ha vuelto muy comentado en un círculo de amistades— dijo encogiéndose de hombros— necesito de alguien que comprenda ese tipo de temas con el paciente.  
— Espere..., —tomó la palabra Charles, poniendo más interés en la plática— ¿el residente es un mutante?  
— Bueno, es algo que no debería decir así con libertad, implicando la confidencialidad que le brindamos a nuestros residentes. Pero este joven es un poco… especial.  
— ¿Puedo saber su nombre? — preguntó Charles con más interés.  
— Erik Lehnsherr— dijo Hank con seriedad— Llevamos un tiempo tratado con él, pero conforme pasa más tiempo aquí, se vuelve más difícil para nosotros.  
— Bueno, señor McCoy— interrumpió Xavier— en mis años de estudio sobre los mutantes, puedo asegurarle que no somos tan diferentes de los seres humanos comunes, y la clara diferencia está, en las habilidades desarrolladas. Así que no veo por qué deberíamos aislar al joven Lehnsherr de los demás, cuando sólo necesita un apoyo, una motivación para controlar sus dones.  
Hank observó con una sonrisa de satisfacción a Charles, a pesar de que ese día Charles sea la persona más informal sentada en su oficina, no cabía dudas para él que había encontrado a la persona perfecta para cuidar de Erik, uno de sus pacientes más queridos y difíciles, que han pisado su residencia.  
— Por favor, llámame Hank como los demás miembros del lugar. Decirme señor McCoy me hace sentir viejo cuando no soy más grande que tú.  
Charles abrió sus orbes azules al escuchar esto, y entusiasmado volvió a hablar.  
— ¿Quiere decir qué...?  
— Sí, Charles— asintió el hombre, acomodando con su dedo índice sus grandes gafas— de todos los aspirantes, creo que eres el indicado para cuidar de Erik.  
— M-muchas gracias, Hank— contestó Charles tomando la mano contraria para estrecharla en un apretón de manos— te prometo que no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad.  
— Calma, lo sé, lo sé— dijo Hank con una sonrisa— pero, ¿puedo saber cuál es esa mutación de la que me hablaste?  
Charles volvió a hablar, esta vez más confiado.  
— Puedo leer mentes, a decir verdad es una mutación muy Groovy.  
— Es mejor que tener pies enormes, compañero.  
Charles se levantó y sonriendo, observó los enormes pies de su nuevo jefe.  
— Creo que ambos nos vamos a entender mejor— dijo Charles manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.  
***  
Charles llegó una hora después al pequeño departamento londinense que compartía junto a su hermana Raven.  
El joven, al salir de la oficina entusiasmado, se fue caminando directo a su hogar con la mayor de las sonrisas. Su turno comenzaría mañana a primera hora, eso significaría que tendría que levantarse más temprano de lo usual, algo un poco complicado para el castaño, ya que el clima actual de primavera, no daba lugar a querer levantarse pronto de la cama.  
Charles abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una Raven emocionada que posiblemente le estuviera esperando desde hace un buen rato.  
— Haz llegado, por fin.  
La rubia abrazó con calidez a su hermano, mientras cerraba la puerta.  
— ¿Entonces? — comentó dándole una copa de vino— ¿Qué sucedió?  
— Me han dado el trabajo, Raven.  
La chica lo volvió a abrazar y entusiasmada dio algunos saltos.  
— Esto amerita una celebración.  
— Oh, Raven, sólo es un trabajo— contestó Charles con clara modestia.  
— No, Charles— replicó la rubia sirviéndose otra copa de vino— es el trabajo, conociendo lo poco que duras en ellos, este podría ser el indicado.  
Charles sonrió en aprobación y tomando de la copa, se dirigió a la cocina junto a su hermana.  
El castaño, fue invadido por un exquisito aroma, que junto al vino era una delicia que comenzaba a saborear. Durante el emocionante trayecto, había olvidado el hambre que le invadía al momento de esperar su turno, y ahora, era el momento perfecto para recuperar su apetito.  
— Huele delicioso, ¿qué hice para merecer a una hermana como tú?  
— Pues estuve de buenas hoy, además tómalo como parte de la celebración por tu nuevo empleo.  
— Hubiera sido una lástima que hayas preparado tanta comida exquisita, y yo venga con la mala noticia de que no me dieron el trabajo.  
Raven golpeó juguetonamente el brazo de su hermano y le observó con sus ojos avellana.  
— No digas eso, Charles. Aunque si hubiera sido así, esto hubiera servido para animarte.  
Charles le miró con ternura y sin pedir permiso se sirvió una porción de lo preparado por la rubia.  
— No tienes idea de lo fascinado que estoy con esto, no sé qué haría sin ti. Sabes que mis habilidades como chef son nulas.  
Raven sonrió y lo tomó del brazo dirigiéndolo a la mesa donde estaba todo servido.  
— Quizás por algo decidiste adoptarme aquella noche en la mansión de tus padres. En fin, vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe.  
Charles asintió y se sirvió más vino entusiasmado. Dejaron a un lado la plática de su trabajo, y se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que harían el fin de semana siguiente.


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo comienza la fría primavera de 1962, Charles Xavier un joven a punto de graduarse como profesor de genética es contratado por Hank McCoy para cuidar de Erik Lehnsherr, el paciente más enigmático que haya pisado la residencia.  
> Lehnsherr, conocido como un hombre con un turbio pasado, ve en Charles una oportunidad de cambiar, pero el problema comenzará cuando Charles le haga a Erik, una promesa difícil de cumplir.
> 
> ¿Estará dispuesto a arriesgar todo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden leerlo también en wattpad
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/89338579-promesas-inquebrantables-cherik

Hacía una fría mañana de primavera, Charles recorría los pasillos de la gran mansión junto a Hank; Xavier, estaba tan sorprendido que aquella vieja mansión victoriana no se asemeje a las descripciones de las típicas novelas victorianas que había leído con anterioridad.

Charles estaba un poco asustado, porque a pesar de que los cuartos estaban sellados en su totalidad, podía aún escuchar los gritos y lamentos de los pacientes.

\- Charles... -le volvió a hablar McCoy.

Xavier dio un sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, mientras intentaba no asustarse por el ambiente hostil del lugar.

\- L-lo lamento Hank- contestó Charles un poco nervioso- ¿por qué se escuchan todos esos gritos?

\- Hay muchos tipos de pacientes- dijo McCoy intentando tranquilizar a su empleado- tú te encargarás exclusivamente de Erik, quién últimamente no nos ha dado muchos problemas por lo callado y serio que es.

\- ¿Entonces es la primera vez que le asignan un cuidador?

\- Oh, no-. Confesó Hank volviéndose al bajito- Erik ha tenido muchos cuidadores, el problema es que él es muy especial con quienes no son como él, tú sabes como nosotros-, el más alto se encogió de hombros- un requerimiento un poco absurdo, Erik ha sido cuidado por gente sobre calificada. Pero no ha podido congeniar con ellos.

Charles tragó saliva un poco nervioso. Ahora ya entendía porque aquel hombre requería saber si era paciente y compresible con las personas, y sobre todo saber si era un mutante al igual que él.

\- Por cierto- le interrumpió McCoy, quien abrió una puerta pesada de madera que develaba un ascensor secreto- sí tienes cosas de metal, te pediré que las dejes en esta caja.

\- ¿P-por qué? - Preguntó Charles retirando las llaves de sus bolsillos- ¿Erik es muy peligroso que no puede ver metal?

\- Él tiene poderes magnéticos. Puede controlar campos magnéticos y manipular el metal a su antojo. Así que ahora bajaremos a lo que me gusta llamar el Pentágono- Hank se rió de su propia referencia- tú sabes, es parecido al que está en Washington, pero este es uno mejor recubierto y sellado. Erik no tiene permitido salir mucho tiempo de él, así que habrán veces que debas quedarte con Erik ahí, durante el tiempo necesario.

Charles guardó silencio un momento.

\- Charles, sí no estás seguro de estar aquí...

\- N-no, no es eso- contestó Charles con rapidez- me intriga todo esto, después de ti.

Hank sonrió, y para cerciorarse de que ambos estaban libres de algún metal, pasó un detector de dicho material cerca del cuerpo de ambos, y al indicar que estaban limpios, Hank tocó el botón necesario y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Charles observó asombrado como bajaban por muchos pisos que quizás ni existían. Gracias a lo transparente del plástico, podía notar como la arena recubría los lados donde el ascensor estaba construido. Charles tenía tantas ganas de preguntar la razón principal por la que Erik estaba ahí, ya que no paraba de cuestionarse lo absurdo y extravagante de todo esto. ¿Tan peligroso era ese tal Erik Lehnsherr?

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Hank fue el primero en salir y acto seguido señalar el Pentágono donde Erik descansaba. Charles, observó la inmensa área. Todas las paredes estaban recubiertas con plástico, parecía que había capas y capas interminables de dicho material. El Pentágono daba un aspecto muy sencillo y minimalista a excepción de un estante a la vista, con una colección de libros que estaban empolvadas, y al fondo en la cama acostado, se encontraba un joven pelirrojo. El hombre no parecía tener más de 3 años de diferencia con Charles. Erik era de complexión delgada, más alto que él, y de ojos turquesas. Al volverse de su posición, Charles observó las irises azul turquesa de su paciente.

Se encontró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, notando lo alto que era y la seriedad que su rostro daba.

Erik volvió a su posición ignorando a los nuevos intrusos que entraron a su morada.

\- Charles, hay algo que me faltó preguntarte- Hank se volvió al bajito- ¿sabes alemán?

\- Oh, no, ¿por qué? -preguntó curioso Charles..

\- Außen. - Espetó Erik con brusquedad, sin querer volverse nuevamente.

\- Erik, ya es hora de que te bañes y bajes a desayunar con los demás residentes- Hank golpeó el plástico que los separaba de Erik, algo que claramente al pelirrojo molestaba mucho por el ruido.

\- ¡Nein!, Der Hass, hasse diesen verdammten Ort.

Erik volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas, dejando a Hank con las palabras al aire.

\- Erik, vamos, no seas así. Hoy es un bello día.

Hank abrió la pequeña puerta de plástico deslizándose al interior.

Vamos, Erik. Ya fue suficiente- dijo Hank tomando con ambas manos un pie del pelirrojo, quién daba patadas mientras gritaba frenéticamente.

\- ¡¡Nein, nein ich will aufstehen!!- replicó enojado, lo que hizo que a continuación extienda sus manos en dirección al hombre de gafas para intentar derribarlo.

La estrategia de Lehnsherr no funcionó, ya que Hank no traía nada de metal ese día, así que rendido, comenzó a llorar. Charles observaba todo esto desde el fondo, demasiado nervioso por la actitud del alemán.

\- ¡Dammit!- volvió a gritar el pelirrojo, dejando de forcejear con la misma intensidad

\- Erik, ya fue suficiente, no me hagas retirar tus libros de aquí, y esta vez será para siempre.

Erik abrió los ojos sorprendido y con las patadas ausentes, dejó que Hank lo levante de la cama y lo lleve al baño.

Charles no había notado que entre todas las paredes del Pentágono, había una puerta que dirigía a un pequeño baño. Desde arriba observó como Hank cargaba casi en su totalidad el peso de Erik, quien rendido ante la amenaza, no paraba de quejarse y llorar.

\- Puedes entrar si deseas, Charles.

El castaño dudó unos segundos, con ver la actitud de Erik, le fue suficiente para asustarse.

\- No hay peligro, recuerda que estamos en un área libre de metal.

Charles suspiro pesadamente y se deslizó dentro del Pentágono para seguir a Hank en la rutina matutina de Lehnsherr.

\- Verás, Charles- continuó hablando McCoy con Charles observando todo desde atrás- cada mañana debes venir, hacer que Erik se levante, se bañe, vista y suba a desayunar- Hank abrió la llave del baño, el agua fría salió por el ducto provocando una protesta por parte del pelirrojo- habrán días donde será fácil, hay días que no. Eso dependerá de cómo congenien ambos.

\- ¿Entonces esa será la rutina matutina?

\- Exactamente, ya después requiero que te quedes con él y lo entretengas, podrían hasta llevarse bien, ¿no, Erik?

\- Ich gebe eine verdammte Woche- dijo Erik con una sonrisa socarrona observando desde el espejo a un asustado Xavier.

\- A veces es muy bromista- Hank rió avergonzado, entendiendo un poco a donde iba el comentario de su residente- pero el único problema te lo dará en las mañanas, ya después es muy callado y frío, así que buena suerte en hacerle reír, o provocar que sonría, al menos de una forma alejada como lo hizo ahora.

Erik rodó los ojos, dejando que Hank pase la esponja por su espalda, mientras con una pequeña manguera enjuagaba el cuerpo de su paciente. Charles observó lo debido, había algo en la forma en que Erik lo miraba, que no le gustaba.

Cuando Hank terminó de vestir a Erik, lo ayudó a subir a desayunar, y Charles se mantenía a una considerable distancia de ambos. Los demás residentes habían bajado a comer, y el plato de Erik ya se encontraba servido en el sitio de siempre, el rincón alejado de los demás pacientes.

\- Observa que coma, si tienes hambre podemos servirte algo. Si se porta de forma indebida, avísame y lo llevaremos al Pentágono de inmediato.

\- Uhm, gracias-Charles observó la rabia en los ojos de Erik ante la amenaza de Hank- por cierto, ya comí.

Charles sonrió al declinar la oferta, pero observó cómo Erik revolvía con odio el plato de puré de papas que le fue servido y con una mano estrujó de la porción y la embarró en la mesa.

\- Supongo que tendré que sentarme con él a comer algo, a pesar de mi reciente desayuno. Nos vemos en un rato, Hank.

Hank sonrió nervioso y se dio la vuelta para ir a su oficina. Charles ahora se encontraba solo, así que tomando un plato de ensalada, se acercó al pelirrojo para intentar entablar una plática.

\- Hola, Erik, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

Lehnsherr no contestó, tomó con desprecio su cuchara de plástico y puso una porción del puré en su boca.

\- No eres muy amigable, ¿verdad?

\- Sie werden nicht lange hier, Kind dauern.

\- Oh, ¿eso es alemán? - contestó intrigado el inglés- siempre he tenido curiosidad por aprender alemán, ¿es muy difícil, Erik?

\- Es ist nicht schwieriger, als ich.

\- Por favor, al menos habla inglés. Me gustaría saber que al menos no te estás burlando de mí- dijo el castaño con una cálida risa.

Erik expandió sus ojos turquesa, al escuchar esa respuesta y cabizbajo volvió a su desayuno.

\- ¿Y bien?

La respuesta no volvió a hacerse presente.

\- Lo intentaré nuevamente, ya que Hank no nos presentó bien- contestó Charles extendiendo su mano- me llamo Charles Francis Xavier, ¿y tú eres?

Charles no recibió respuesta. En cambio recibió un proyectil de patata en su ensalada, proveniente de la boca de Erik. Ahora la ensalada presentaba un aspecto menos apetitoso.

\- De acuerdo, uhm, igual no tenía hambre.

Erik no prestó atención y continuó comiendo, y Charles retiró de su alcance la ensalada.

Esto se tornaba más difícil para él.

***

Charles llegó agotado de su primer día de trabajo, Raven no se encontraba en casa, así que se sintió con la libertad de dejar tirado sus calzados en alguna parte de la sala como su pesado abrigo.

Después de descansar unos minutos, recordó la tarea que tenía que elaborar antes de su primera clase en 3 horas.

Lo había olvidado por completo, y Charles debía de permanecer en la mansión al menos 6 horas, antes de poder retirarse e ir a su casa o a la escuela.

Ese día, Erik ya no habló más, ni siquiera en el inentendible alemán que provocaba misterio entre ambos. Erik se mantuvo cabizbajo todo el resto del día, sentado en una banca con buena sombra del sol, contemplando sus pies.

A Charles le entristecía ver como aquel hombre tenía que pasar el resto de sus días en una residencia que se encargaba de cuidar a personas con problemas mentales o que no podían ser autosuficientes. Erik parecía tan normal, tan frágil, que Charles sentía que el pelirrojo desperdiciaba su tiempo ahí.

El castaño intentó entablar alguna plática con el mayor de ambos, pero Erik poco caso hizo. Su mirada estaba perdida entre sus pies y el césped del hermoso jardín.

Erik en su armario tenía ropajes blancos, pero siempre acababa sucio de alguna forma. Le gustaba rodar en el jardín o practicar un poco de yoga en el exterior, al parecer le calmaba mucho toda esa meditación.

A pesar de que el castaño intentase unirse a Lehnsherr en su meditación, poco fue tomado en cuenta por el pelirrojo.

Charles ya se empezaba a fastidiar de la mezquina actitud de su residente, y era sólo el primer día. Xavier, tomó varios libros de su estante, y se dispuso a hacer la tarea pendiente del día de hoy. Escuchó como se abrió la puerta, Raven estaba llegando al departamento.

\- Hey, hola. ¿por qué la desesperación, hermanito?

\- He olvidado hacer mi tarea, Raven.

\- ¿Desde cuándo mi Charles es así de irresponsable?

\- Se me olvido, ¿sí? - contestó sin apartar su vista de los libros- cuidar de Erik consume demasiado tiempo.

\- Oh, no me digas que vas a renunciar.

Charles se volvió dejando un momento su carrera por terminar la tarea.

\- Raven, esto es más pesado de lo que crees, no puedo despegar mi vista de Erik, tú sabes el asunto de su pequeño " problema".

\- Calma, apenas es el primer día, ¿quieres que te ayude?

\- No, debes estar igual de cansada después de cubrir ese turno en la cafetería, no sería justo- contestó con una tenue sonrisa- además, nadie me obligó a estudiar genética, bien merecido lo tengo.

Raven besó la cien de su hermano, y salió del cuarto.

\- Haré el almuerzo antes de volver a mi turno vespertino, así que antes de irte, quiero ver que ya hayas comido.

\- De acuerdo, querida- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa- ¿ya te dije que haría sin ti?

\- Uhm, me parece que no- le respondió la rubia observándole desde la puerta.

Ambos rieron al unísono, y se dispusieron a regresar a sus labores habituales, antes de almorzar, y acto seguido separarse para volver cansados en la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu sus kudos son vida.(?)


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo comienza la fría primavera de 1962, Charles Xavier un joven a punto de graduarse como profesor de genética es contratado por Hank McCoy para cuidar de Erik Lehnsherr, el paciente más enigmático que haya pisado la residencia.  
> Lehnsherr, conocido como un hombre con un turbio pasado, ve en Charles una oportunidad de cambiar, pero el problema comenzará cuando Charles le haga a Erik, una promesa difícil de cumplir.
> 
> ¿Estará dispuesto a arriesgar todo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, si gustan pueden leerlo también en wattpad
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/89338579-promesas-inquebrantables-cherik

— Buenos días, Hank.

El castaño saludó a su jefe estrechando su mano, mientras se dirigía al aislado "cuarto" de su residente.

— Oh, Charles— le detuvo McCoy— que bueno que te encuentro, quería hablar contigo.

— Claro, ¿sucede algo?

— Bueno, quería hablar sobre Erik. ¿Qué te pareció tu primer día aquí?

Charles detuvo completamente su paso y se volvió al hombre más alto.

— No estuvo tan mal, aunque admito que me intriga.

— Uhm, ¿volvió a escupir en la comida ajena? ¿o te refieres a su negativa de hablar nada más que alemán?

— ¿Lo de la comida lo ha hecho antes?

— Es su forma de darle la bienvenida a sus nuevos cuidadores— respondió Hank acomodando sus gafas.

— Oh, ya veo— contestó Charles con una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Lo que sea, Charles— dijo Hank con curiosidad.

— ¿Puedes contarme un poco sobre Erik? No quiero hurgar en su mente, sería muy descortés de mi parte, y no creo que quiera decirme algo pronto. Tú sabes, cosas de cómo llegó aquí, para no arruinarlo con algún comentario

— Ven.

Hank le hizo pasar a su oficina, indicándole a Charles que se siente mientras revisaba los archivos de los pacientes. Cuando McCoy dio por fin con el archivo 153 con el nombre Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, la sorpresa de Charles se extendió al observar la enorme carpeta del expediente del alemán.

— Te resumiré todo lo más posible, así que si tienes alguna duda después de mi explicación es momento de hablar.

Charles asintió, indicándole que estaba listo para oír a su jefe.

— Erik llegó a nosotros hace menos de dos años, fue enviado después de un ataque de psicosis que tuvo al intentar matar a un ciudadano, Sebastian Shaw si no me equivoco. Erik estaba tan eufórico, que en consecuencia hirió de gravedad a la acompañante de Shaw, Emma Frost— Hank abrió el expediente mostrando imágenes del campo de concentración— la justicia dictaminó que Erik no era lo suficiente capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, después de una exhaustiva investigación que se hizo de su pasado. Aquí puedes observar como desde niño, Erik tuvo la peor de las infancias.

— Oh, dios santo— exclamó Charles al observar las imágenes— ¿quieres decir que es un sobreviviente del holocausto?

— Eso mismo— contestó Hank— No todo fue bueno para Erik, él desde muy pequeño vio morir a su madre a manos de hombres al servicio de los nazis, por negarse a mostrar sus poderes ante un científico loco de la época. Quién según Erik, es el mismo Shaw que intentó asesinar aquella ocasión.

Charles estaba tan atónito al oír esto que no encontró su voz, realmente sentía pena y tristeza por Erik, ese pobre joven había sufrido mucho en su corta vida.

— Todos sus familiares fueron mermándose por la cámara de gas, o por alguna tortura que los científicos nazis ejercían con ellos, uno a uno. Erik sobrevivió porque en ese entonces era el único mutante conocido, y fue entrenado a base de la ira para desatar su poder— Hank suspiró mientras pasaba las páginas del expediente—, se encontró viendo a todos sus familiares y amigos muriendo en aquel campo de concentración. Cuando la guerra por fin acabó y Hitler fue derrocado, Erik suponía que era libre, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos comenzarán a odiar a los de su especie. Erik fue maltratado, golpeado y hasta perseguido por mostrar sus poderes. Todo eso provocó que desarrollará un odio hacía la raza humana y hacía los nazis quienes provocaron la perdida de sus familiares, toda esa locura dio como resultado a que se volviese loco de poder, para encontrarse matando humanos, hasta que le fue concedido la orden de que fue por defensa propia. Muchos humanos protestaron por eso, así que buscando una excusa se le declaró deficiente mentalmente, y desde eso está aquí con ningún objeto de metal a su alcance.

Hank se interrumpió y encontró a Charles con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Charles, ¿te encuentras bien?

— No. Oh dios, pobre hombre, ha sufrido demasiado, todo su dolor, su ira, ha estado en las situaciones equivocadas.

— Charles— Hank se acercó y le palmeó la espalda con suavidad— tú y yo no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado de Erik, él ha sufrido bastante, nada más nos queda hacerle feliz su estancia en la mansión.

— Él merece vivir una vida normal, con los demás...

— No, él aún no tolera a los seres humanos. Charles, sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero Erik es un caso especial.

— Entiendo — murmuró Charles, para detener la discusión sobre Erik.

— Sólo, no menciones el tema frente a él— dijo Hank levantándose para volver a poner el expediente en su lugar— no le gusta hablar de su vida privada.

Hank abrió la puerta y Charles salió para dirigirse al Pentágono aislado de su residente siguiendo los protocolos necesarios.

Al llegar observó que Erik ya estaba despierto, observaba el techo en silencio. Cuando escuchó al inglés arribar al sitio no despegó su vista de donde estaba.

— Buenos días— dijo el castaño con un tono más alegre abriendo la pesada puerta de plástico— hoy hace un buen clima, Erik. ¿Listo para salir?

— Verdammt!— murmuró de mala manera el pelirrojo cubriéndose nuevamente. 

— Vamos, Erik, no seas aguafiestas. ¡Hoy nos espera un buen día!

— Weder Sie denken, dass Sie Ihre Worte.

El castaño sacó rápidamente su mini diccionario de alemán-inglés y después de varias consultas, habló.

— Ja, sie haben Gemüse zum Frühstück— contestó en un mal alemán.

El intento de hablar aquel idioma originó que Erik riese fuertemente, provocando que el castaño se confundiera.

— ¿No preguntaste por el desayuno? — preguntó avergonzado.

El pelirrojo negó divertido, antes de volver a observar el techo.

Charles entró al Pentágono, se acercó a él y observó el techo junto a su residente.

— ¿Hay algo en especial que no pueda apreciar?

— Ja.

— ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso para que dijeras "ja"?

Erik volvió a reír ante la ignorancia del joven castaño en su intento de comprender el alemán.

— Nein.

— Oh, eso sí le entendí— contestó entusiasmado el castaño— has dicho "no", ¿verdad?

— Ja.

— Bueno, podemos volver después a las clases de alemán, ahora quiero que te levantes Erik.

El pelirrojo volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas, indispuesto mientras seguía gritando en alemán y pataleaba.

Charles se encontraba asustado, tenía miedo que Erik lo hiriese así que intentó otra maniobra.

— Erik...

El castaño no recibió una respuesta clara en su primer intento.

— Erik, calma...

Erik continuó gritando y cada vez más fuerte. Charles después de meditarlo unos segundos llegó a la conclusión de que debía actuar rápido.

— Erik, calma tu mente— Charles se metió a la mente del alemán, quien asustado dejó de patalear.

— ¿cómo diablos hiciste eso? — contestó dentro de su mente el pelirrojo— ¿cómo entraste a mi mente?

— Verás, Erik. Tú tienes tus trucos y yo los míos. Ahora tranquilízate.

Erik, asustado dejó de patalear y se retiró las sábanas de encima. Charles se acercó y le extendió la mano.

— Erik, tú no estás solo.

— ¿Sabes c-cómo funcionan mis poderes acaso?

— Uhm, pensaba que es mejor que me lo hagas saber tú. Yo sé que no sólo se trata de manipular el metal.

El alemán cabizbajo negó con la cabeza con una expresión triste en su rostro.

— Ich kann es nicht.

Charles después de consultar su diccionario y entender que Erik se negaba a mostrar sus poderes, colocó una mano en el hombro ajeno.

— Está bien, no usaré mis poderes contigo. Quiero conocerte mejor cuando tú decidas hablar conmigo— el castaño sonrió y acariciando los cabellos rojizos volvió a hablar— al menos me has hablado en inglés, creí que jamás oiría tu anglosajona voz.

Erik sonrió levemente y Charles arrastrándolo a la tina, lo sentó y le dio su respectivo baño, el cual fue muy tranquilo, puesto que Erik parecía un muñeco de trapo que se dejaba manipular al antojo de Charles. Lo cual hizo de cualquier forma, las cosas un poco difíciles para el castaño.

Después de vestirlo, subieron a desayunar. Charles había tomado un poco de pan con café, antes de ir a la residencia por precaución de Erik, por si intentaba escupir su comida nuevamente. Pero para sorpresa de Charles, Erik parecía apagado y sin tantos ánimos de comer. Charles volvió a intentar entablar conversación con el joven alemán, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, no recibió alguna respuesta por parte de él, pese a sus insistencias.

Charles contempló contarle un poco de él, y de lo que solía hacer después del trabajo. Pero Erik parecía no prestar atención, se encontraba dándole vueltas a su cuchara sumergida en su avena, sin importarle nada más.

A Charles le fascinaba la forma en que Erik podía ignorar todo y concentrar su atención en cosas tan sencillas como esa. No podía ver a un ser destructor debajo de ese hombre. Erik últimamente era muy callado y calmado, parecía que cada vez aceptaba que su destino era continuar en la residencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo pasado no les dejé un diccionario para dudas sobre el alemán, aunque aclaro que las palabras quizás ni sean las correctas, y use mal la gramática, pero esto es con fines de entretenimiento, así que no me crean del todo, pero esto se supone que dice Erik. :D
> 
> Verdammt! = Maldita sea. 
> 
> Weder Sie denken, dass Sie Ihre Worte= Ni tú crees en tus palabras/ tú no lo crees así(?) 
> 
> Ja= Sí. 
> 
> Ich kann es nicht= No puedo.
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por sus kudos, alimentan mi ego(?) mentira, nos leemos el martes 15 de noviembre uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer uwu


End file.
